


A Race Against Time

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bombs, Car Accidents, Elle is there to support Emily, F/F, Hurt, Hurt Emily Prentiss, Hurt/Comfort, Messages left in bood, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Whump, pregnant jj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: When a member of the team is caught in a car bomb due to an unsub, it’s a race against the clock to see who was hurt, where they are and if they can be saved.
Relationships: Elle Greenaway & Emily Prentiss, Elle Greenaway & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Elle Greenaway & Jennifer “JJ” Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Kudos: 35





	1. Bombing

Working with the BAU was hard. They saw the worst of humanity on a daily basis. Cases sometimes got to them, especially if they involved kids, even more so now that Emily and JJ were expecting their first baby. Their latest case was the same. Four children had been abducted from their homes. Two were found murdered and the fate of the other two was still unknown. 

The team were all heading off on their own. Some driving back to the precinct, some driving out to interview other people.  
Emily climbed into the front seat of her SUV, leaning back into the chair, letting herself breathe. Her mind full of anxiety that she tried to shove down.  
Spencer shut the drivers door of his SUV, fumbling in his pockets for the keys.  
Hotch pulled his keys out of his pockets, unable to push away the worry that plagued him that the whole situation wasn’t right.  
Rossi adjusted the mirrors quickly, his own worry distracting him.  
Morgan shoved the keys in the ignition, his anger still lingering.  
They all started the engines of their SUV’s.

The sound of an explosion rattled every building in a two mile radius and all the glass near the explosion, smashed. JJ shared a terrified look with Garcia as one of the uniformed officers raced in.  
“What the hell happened?” Garcia practically yelled.  
“Reports that a black SUV has exploded a block away by the Elmands Movie Theatre.” Dread ran through both women as Garcia immediately got on her headset. JJ watched in despair grabbing the other headset.  
“Morgan?”  
“Baby Girl?” They breathed a slight sigh.  
“Oh thank the lord.”  
“What the hell happened?”  
“Explosion. Black SUV.”  
“Are the rest of the team okay?”  
“I don’t know. You’re the first person I called.”  
“Keep me on the call?”  
“Of course.”  
Garcia dialled the next number, both JJ and Morgan were deathly quiet.  
“Garcia?” Hotch asked, concern clear in his voice.  
“Hotch. Thank goodness. Explosion. Black SUV. We’re calling everyone. JJ and Morgan are on the call.”  
“Okay.”  
Rossi answered next, a sigh of relief was heard from the four other team members before reality set in again. There were still two agents not checked upon. Garcia called Spencer next.  
“Garcia? What was that?” JJ’s dread set in even worse and she felt her breathing slowly become more erratic.  
“Black SUV explosion.”  
“The team?” His voice was small.  
“Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and JJ are on the call.” There was a long silence before spencer spoke again.  
“And Emily?”  
“We’re calling her next.” Spencer’s nodded despite knowing the team couldn’t see him.


	2. Phone Ring

The phone rang and they all held their breath. JJ held Garcia’s arm in a death grip.  
The call rang out.  
“This is Emily Prentiss. I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave a message or call back later.” JJ let out a sob.  
“It might just have been a random SUV?” Spencer suggested but the team knew that wouldn’t be the case.  
“Garcia, I need you to get security footage of the explosion. We don’t know who is involved but it could be linked with our unsub.” Hotch ordered.  
“On it.” Garcia released JJ’s hand to use the computer. The blonde wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach, fighting back her tears.  
“I also need the location of the explosion.”  
“Already got it, it’s a block away by the Elmands Movie Theatre.” The sound of four engines filled the silence of the call.  
“I need to be there.”  
“JJ no!” Garcia tried to stop her but the younger agent had already run off.  
“Just be careful JJ” Morgan warned.  
“I will be.” Garcia heard JJ’s door shut along with the sound of an engine starting. She just hoped to all the goodness in the world that Emily’s phone was just turned off and that she was okay.

A block away, the sound of a lone cell phone ringing was drowned out by the sirens quickly approaching.


	3. Found

A trail of blood lead from the burning car. Emily hissed through her teeth as she dragged herself back. She saw the silhouette of someone standing over her. Even through her blurred vision, she could make out the eyes staring so intently at her through the holes on his mask.  
“Help me, please.” She managed to whisper out weak and broken but the man didn’t respond. Emily tried to focus on him, knowing she would need the information for later. He was around 5’7, white, a male, he had a small build and dark green eyes that bore into hers. She watched confused as he knelt to her side, letting out a cry of pain when she felt him push his fingers into the open wound on her waist. She could feel his fingers moving to get as much of her blood on them as he could. She took a look around hoping for someone to help her. Their only light was of the dull street lamps and the heavy light of the burning vehicle just a few yards away. Her eyes started to grow heavy as dark spots started to take over her vision. The last thing she saw was the man using her blood to write on the white vehicle next to her.

JJ pulled up at the same time as Spencer, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi arriving seconds later. JJ’s hand flew to her mouth, the SUV was still engulfed in flames, it had completely destroyed. The only people there besides the team were a few officers who had already started to barricade off the area of the explosion. Morgan took a step towards the explosion before an officer stopped him.  
“No one can go past until emergency services arrive.”  
“I don’t give a damn! My friend could potentially be over there.”  
“I’m sorry but-” Hotch walked over, cutting the officer off.  
“SSA Hotchner FBI. This is SSA Morgan, Rossi and Doctor Reid. The officer nodded, stepping aside. JJ caught sight of a body to the side of the road, blood gleaming under the light of the fire and street lights.  
“Emily!” A cry tore through her body. Hotch and Morgan looked to where she was staring and they both broke off into a sprint. JJ ran after them as Rossi and Spencer ran after her. She fell into Spencer’s open arms when they finally stopped running and she finally got a look a the body. It was Emily. Beaten and broken on the side of the road. Her clothes were shredded, the clothes that were left were either covered in blood or partially melted onto her skin from the heat of the explosion. She had a deep cut running along the side of her head, many smaller cuts running alone her whole body, shards of glass and mental embedded into the wounds. She had a big open wound on her left hip and was bleeding uncontrollably.  
“She’s loosing a lot of blood. Morgan, help me try and stop it.” Hotch ordered. They knelt at her side and immediately as they tried to help strop the bleeding.  
“Hotch” Spencer whispered, acting the unit Chiefs attention. Hotch looked up and Spencer pointed at the white vehicle. Hotch’s face dropped and JJ turned to look what they were staring at, suddenly forgetting how to breathe.  
“Back off.” Hotch read out, it had been painted on I’m Emily’s blood. All of them felt sick to their stomach and four of them all had one shared thought. Elle. JJ was the only one to voice it though, Elle had been one of her closet friends. She still was in a way. Unbeknownst to the rest of th team, they had exchanged numbers, kept in contact. She had been so excited to meet Emily. The girl that according to her, had made JJ smile more than anyone else on the planet. In free time, they’d sometimes all go and watch a movie or catch dinner together. JJ let out a sudden sob and Spencer tightened his arms around her. JJ could remember as clear as day how effected Elle had been by it all. She was slowly getting better but the couple still knew that the memories haunted her. JJ was still haunted by her guild of not seeing how much pain her friend was really in. 

Paramedics were soon at their side, knocking JJ from her thoughts. Detectives were also on the scene, already taking photographs and taping things off. Paramedics replaced Hotch and Morgan, quickly moving Emily to a stretcher. JJ followed her into the ambulance, keeping a hold of her hand, refusing to let go. She looked down to see her hand already covered in her girlfriends blood.  
“Come on Em, I need you to stay with me.”  
JJ fished her phone out of her pocket, quickly dialling a number.  
“Hey it’s me. Em’s been shot. The unsub used her blood to leave us a message.”  
“I think so.”  
“I’ll meet you there.”  
She hung up her phone, turning her attention back to Emily.  
“Come on Em. Stay with me. Please, stay with me.” She was moved out the way as she started to flatline. JJ’s hand shot to her mouth trying to quieten her cries. Her heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand pieces.  
“We’re loosing her!” The paramedic yelled. He started CPR and JJ had to turn away from the scene in front of her. They pulled into the hospital and Emily was immediately taken away, the paramedic still performing CPR.  
“No, please.” JJ fell to her knees, sobbing. Unable to stop the tears rolling down her face. It felt like half of her had been ripped away. Her arms wrapped around her stomach. Arms wrapped around her in s hug and JJ leant into them, knowing who it was.  
“She flatlined Spencer.” JJ cried. Her sobs broke the hearts of her team. They helped JJ up and headed into the waiting room. She sat in a catatonic state, just staring at the wall. Her hands were shaking, Emily’s blood having dried on them in the hour and a half they’d been sat there.


	4. Hospital

Tick Tock,  
18:45  
Tick Tock,  
19:33  
Tick Tock,  
19:59  
Tick Tock,  
20:42  
Tick Tock,  
22:12  
Tick Tock,  
23:39

Time seemed to pass slowly. Every second feeling like a minute, every minute feeling like an hour. Garcia had fallen asleep on Morgans shoulder, he had rested his head on Garcia’s and was just staring off in the distance. Spencer had spent a few hours pacing before Hotch had made him sit down. He hadn’t stopped shaking his leg and fiddling with his hands. Rossi was stood in the corner. He hadn’t moved other than to grab some drinks for the team. Hotch was sat in a chair. He hadn’t moved. He kept an eye on each member of the team, ready to be there if they needed him. JJ was still sat in the same place, staring at the same spot on the wall. The door swung open, breaking everyone’s trance. Hotch, Morgan, Garcia and Spencer sat in shock at the woman who waked in. JJ looked slightly relieved as Elle walked up to her, standing up to wrap her in a hug.  
“How is she?” The brunette asked, panic evident in her voice.  
“She flatlined on the way to the hospital. They were still doing CPR as they brought her in. They’ve been in surgery since. We haven’t heard anything.”  
“God, I’m so sorry JJ.”  
“Thank you, for coming.”  
“Of course. I needed to be here for you both.” None of the team said anything, clearly seeing JJ was taking comfort in Elle’s presence. It was the most movement she’d made since they had first found Emily’s body.

It was another hour before the surgeon came out, his scrubs were covered in what they assumed was Emily’s blood.  
“Emily Prentiss?” The team stood up, JJ and Elle at the front.  
“Yeah.”  
“She’s out of surgery. She flatlined multiple times on the table but we managed to keep bringing her back. The wound on her head as well has those along her body have been stitched and cleared of glass. We had to make some cuts to try and remove the clothing, some had melted on her skin and into some of the wounds. The wound to her left hip took a lot longer. A lot of damage was done. It’s a miracle she made it out with the injuries she did, A bomb that big, it should have killed her.” There was a tense blanket that surrounded the room as the reality of the surgeons words set in, they’d been so close to loosing her.  
“Recovery will be hard, she will probably have to stay in hospital for a few weeks and then I recommend at least 3 months of desk work. But for the time being, she’s okay and cleared for visitors.” The entire team sighed in relief and JJ started to cry with happiness, turning to hug Elle.  
“She’s okay. She made it.” Elle whispered, hugging her closer.  
The team piled into the room but only Elle and JJ sat by the bedside. The team knew they needed time with Emily. They could ask questions about Elle later. Emily looked so fragile and vulnerable and it terrified them. She had a tube down her throat to help her breathe and most of her body was wrapped in bandages.

It was another day before Emily woke up and JJ had never been so happy to see her eyes open.  
“Emily. Oh thank god.” She pushed the help button and nurses and doctors ran in, waking Elle in the process. Once the tube was removed from Emily’s throat and they did all the checkup’s they needed, the three were left alone. JJ immediately wrapped her arms gently around her girlfriend.  
“Hey.” Emily let out weakly. Smiling at Elle as JJ pulled away.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself. I left you for a month and you nearly got yourself killed.”  
“We’re safety hazards?” Emily joked, earning a small laugh out of the two women at her side.  
“I’m going to grab us some drinks.” JJ said, giving Emily a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving. It was the first time she had left the room since they had been allowed in and Elle guessed why. Once the door was shut, she turned to the injured agent.  
“Em.”  
“I know.”  
“Talk to me? Please. I know what it’s like to keep this bottled.” There was a moment of silence between them and when Emily looked up, the tears were clear in her eyes. Elle held her hand, letting Emily answer in her own time.  
“Do you, do you still remember the feeling-” She couldn’t finish the sentence.  
“Of his fingers in the wound?” Emily nodded.  
“As clear as day. I will never forget it but it gets easier to cope with.”  
“I was so scared Elle.” Elle gripped her hand tighter.  
“Can I tell you once JJ gets here? I need, I want to tell her.” Elle nodded. It wasn’t too long before JJ got back with three hot chocolates, all with whipped cream and extra marshmallows. She placed them on the table and sat at Emily’s side, taking her other hand.  
“I wanted to wait I want to talk about it. It’s just hard.” Emily explained and JJ just nodded, offering her a caring smile.  
“I had turned the ignition on and I don’t know, something didn’t feel right. I heard it before anything. It felt like it had shattered my eardrums. The heat was so intense. I could feel it melting my clothes to my skin. I managed to drag myself out the door somehow, it’s still a little hazy. I had to drag my body away. I couldn’t feel from below my chest but I still felt the pain. It doesn’t make sense I know but. It was odd. After that my body just kind of gave up, I couldn’t drag it any further. I could feel the blood loss starting to take effect, this guy stood over me. I gave his description to the doctor to give to Hotch when they first woke me up. I asked him to help. I pleaded with him to help me.” The tears built up in her eyes as she tried to fight back her emotions.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” JJ whispered gently, softly kissing Emily’s hand.  
“He knelt down and shoved his fingers in the wound on my waist. I’ve never felt that amount of pain before in my life.”  
Elle tightened her grip reassuringly, knowing what it felt like to be invaded like that.  
“I blacked out as he was writing on the car in my blood. The next thing I know, I’m waking up here.” They sat together talking for a little while longer. Tears were shed from all of them as they tried to comfort each other. The conversation eventually moved on to the new baby and Emily felt herself relax. Well until the team burst through the door, all with smiled on their faces.  
“You’re awake!” Garcia cried happily. Emily greeted the team, all of them giving her a gently hug, even Hotch.  
“Some more good news.” Spencer said with a grin, turning to the unit chief  
“We caught the bastard.” Hotch smiled and Emily felt herself tear up slightly as she smiled. JJ grinned and Elle let out a relieved laugh.  
“How’d you catch him?”  
“We managed to trace him from a bit of evidence at the bomb sight. Lead us right too him and to Henry Mcale and his little sister. They’re both okay and alive.” Emily nodded.  
“Why attack Emily though?” Elle asked.  
“To get us off his track, try and advert out interests while he got away. He knew Emily was a close part of the team and he decided to take the chance” Elle nodded and Hotch gave her a soft smile. He understood what had happened better now. After being in the same situation himself, how could he not. Emily smiled, Her recovery was going to be a bitch but she let herself enjoy the moment. They’d caught the son of a bitch and she had her family with her.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short x

8 months later:

“I’ll see you at work baby.” Emily smiled at her fiancée as she gave her a soft kiss goodbye. JJ kissed her back before waving Alex’s little hand.  
“Say bye to mommy.”  
“Bye mischief.” Emily kissed their daughter softly on the head. She had proposed to JJ a week before Alex had entered their lives. Alex Wren Jareau-Prentiss. Their bundle of joy. Emily gave them one more kiss on the forehead before heading out to meet Elle. Her and Hotch and spoken. A lot. Lengthy talks and many meetings later, Elle was offered her job back at the Bau should she want it. With the encouragement of her two best friends she’d come back and had been slowly helping Emily overcome the memories of the explosion. Her injuries had almost all fully healed. She had many scars but it was just more proof of the many stories she had to tell.


End file.
